


How Business Was Finished

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Children of Characters, Future Fic, Grandchildren of Characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Joe tells his grandchildren the story of their Tío David, Uncle James, and Tío Villa.





	How Business Was Finished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unfinished Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500122) by [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld). 
  * Inspired by [Finishing Other People's Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863197) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> It feels like forever since I've done a Football RPF story in this style. I hope I haven't lost my touch!

"It's time for bed," Joe informed his grandchildren.

"But we don't want to go to bed, Gwamps!" Juanito protested, making his beloved [City snowman plushie](https://thumblr.uniid.it/product/157355/d22d69114fc2.jpg) shake his head.

"No bed!" Maribel added, making her beloved [City monkey plushie](http://image2.kbobject.com/mcfc-178386.jpg?width=170&height=170&quality=95) wag his finger disapprovingly.

Joe sighed. "If you don't go to bed and get plenty of sleep, then you won't have enough energy to play tomorrow. Nevado and Guante don't want that, do they?"

The children consulted their plushies for a moment. "Story!" Maribel declared.

"Yeah, after a story!" Juanito added.

"Okay, you'll get ready for bed and then I'll tell you a story," Joe promised.

Juanito and Maribel brushed their teeth and changed into their pajamas at record speed (with help from Joe, of course). Joe tucked them into their respective beds and began his story.

_Once upon a time, there were three footballing princes who came together at the best team in the land and all the world. One of them came from a land of lions and had a heart as big as his hands. Another came from a different part of the land of lions and had a soul as pure as a snow-white cat. And the last one came from a land of sunshine and had feet as swift as the wings fo a bat. The three princes played together for several years until they were separated-_

"Why?" Maribel asked sadly, possibly noticing the hint of nostalgia in Joe's voice.

"Well, the prince with the snow-white soul was asked to help a red bird relearn how to fly," Joe explained, swallowing past the tightness in his throat. "And the prince with the big heart just...didn't quite fit anymore, so he went to a place with lots of yummy food, then he went to a land of forever blowing bubbles..." He sighed. "That's not particularly important to the story."

_Even though the princes were separated in terms of location, they kept in touch by writing lots of letters and visiting each other whenever possible. The prince from the land of sunshine visited his homeland frequently, where he was very good friends with another footballing prince, this one with legs as strong as a coal-fueled fire. At one time, it looked like the two princes from the land of sunshine were in love, but the fact that they had separate children meant that was just a rumor._

"Did the princes from the land of lions have children?" Juanito asked.

"The prince with the big heart married the most perfect princess in the universe," Joe said, not caring how sappy that sounded because it was true. "And they had a wonderful son who shows up later in the story. The other prince didn't have any children."

_Eventually, the princes got too old to play football, and the swift-footed prince opened a hotel in the land of sunshine with help from his wonderful niece. His son wanted to be a footballing prince, too, so he started training at a club where his father had played. By a twist of fate, the son of the prince with strong legs wanted to be a footballing prince, too, and started training at the same club! And to make things even stranger, a love potion was released on the training grounds when the footballing princes were there, which meant they thought they were in love with each other, while the sons thought they were in love with each other!_

_Shortly thereafter, the prince with the snow-white soul decided to visit the swift-footed prince, not knowing what had happened with the love potion. The big-hearted prince decided to come along, too, for he and the most perfect princess in the universe had reason to believe that their wonderful son and the swift-footed prince's wonderful niece would make a perfect match. They turned out to be right, but the lingering effects of the love potion made the swift-footed prince think he was in love with the prince with the snow-white soul and the prince with strong legs! It didn't help matters that the prince with the snow-white soul had been in love with the swift-footed prince for a long time but didn't know it._

"Why not?" Maribel asked.

"Nobody knows," Joe sighed. "Nobody has any idea why he didn't know it."

"Did anyone know it?" Juanito asked.

"Most people could guess," Joe answered. "Two people knew for sure."

_Those two people were the big-hearted prince and the most perfect princess in the universe, who had known about his feelings for years, even before any of the children were born. And after all the love potion confusion had brewed for a while, the big-hearted prince snapped and told the swift-footed prince to make up his mind already! The swift-footed prince took some time to think and realized that he was in love with the prince with the snow-white soul. He explained this to the prince with strong legs, who realized that he wasn't in love with any of the princes. And then the swift-footed prince spoke to the prince with the snow-white soul, and they shared a magical kiss of true love. And the sons who were learning football affirmed that they were in love with a magical...hug. And best of all, the big-hearted prince and the most perfect princess in the universe witnessed their wonderful son marry the swift-footed prince's niece, and soon they welcomed a snowman boy and a monkey girl to their family. And they all lived happily ever after._

By now, Maribel and Juanito were asleep. Joe kissed each one on the forehead and exited the bedroom with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! <3


End file.
